<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sip by itbeajen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290503">A Sip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen'>itbeajen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osamutober [2020] [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire AU, but make it fluffy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osamutober [2020] [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Osamutober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #31 for Osamutober<br/>Spoopy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was something that you haven’t gotten used to, it was the fact that your boyfriend would always be kissing the side of your neck every time you woke up. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was hard for him to control himself, but honestly, you really couldn’t help but wonder if this was a healthy relationship for the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nuzzled closer to you, his mouth occasionally opening up, playfully biting for a little bit before he stopped and was just content to rub his face on your neck. You groggily woke up and threaded your fingers through his hair, gently patting him and he mumbled into your neck, “Did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” you vaguely responded. Osamu pulled back and upon making eye contact with him, you laughed, “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are my eyes red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re starving, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu pouted and you softly giggled, “Do we have enough blood bags for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, but.. I kind of want you, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Osamu whined. He sat up in bed, essentially straddling you beneath him and he smirked, “But you have no idea how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> you look right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me this every morning, Samu.” You laughed as he attempted to reach for your face, but you playfully swatted him away. Osamu’s smirk dropped and he immediately dropped down on top of you - carefully - as he hugged you close to him. “I really want you though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samu,” you softly called his name as he nuzzled against you. You could faintly feel his sharp teeth grazing against your neck and you mumbled, “Only a sip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t guarantee that it’ll be just a sip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take a day off, I’m your boss after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” you sighed as Osamu lovingly kissed your cheek. He lifted his body off of you and softly whispered, “So is that an okay? Do I have your consent, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sigh that escapes your lips almost makes Osamu want to give up, but gods you were tantalizing. Just the scent of you had him going insane, and for some reason, today was worse than the usual. He always loved the smell of you, there was no one else that he was more attracted to - physically and emotionally - than you. But for some reason, he was desperate for a bite today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and you swear his eyes were the exact same shade as the blood that pooled in those punctured holes. Osamu immediately dived for your neck and he kissed it once, and softly mumbled, “It won’t hurt, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> take more than you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu wanted to tease you, he wanted to play with you a little longer, yet he heard the warning tone in your voice and he nodded. “I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed your neck once, and he could feel your entire body growing tense and he softly mumbled, “Relax, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this shit terrifies me every time you do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt, you know it doesn’t,” Osamu softly reassured you, yet he could feel your entire body trembling ever so slightly. He pushed himself off of you and then pulled you into his lap. His arms wrapped around you and he softly asked, “Are you scared of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of you, I’m scared of the side effects,” you explained, “I’m always scared of how much blood I’ll lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded and he softly mumbled, “It’s only once a month though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you sighed as you leaned into his hug. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he held you a bit closer and whispered, “It won’t hurt, I promise. So relax, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and did your best to calm down. You were still terrified of the potential side effects, especially since you knew for a fact that Osamu was a glutton and he always had difficulty stopping himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was no reason to fear this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu kept his word to your request of only a sip. Not only did he only take the bare minimum to satisfy his desire for you, he also didn't puncture you as hard as he normally did. You could feel his tongue lapping at the wound, and when he finally pulled away, his eyes had finally returned to the ever familiar and warm hues of brown that you always knew him for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It didn't hurt, did it?" He softly asked as he rubbed your lower back in small circles to comfort you. You blinked a few times and you asked, “Did you actually take a sip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Osamu licked his lips once more, and he softly smiled, “The wound healed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… You vampires are so weird, do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s vampires like Atsumu, the ones that fit the stereotype and actually play with random humans to feast upon, and then there are vampires like you that only consume blood bags that you get from designated vampire-only hospitals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want to actually drink any other human’s blood that isn't clean. Atsumu doesn't go around playing with his food anymore, not since he met Hinata -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor Hinata.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- but he did do it during high school. I nearly did too when I first met you,” Osamu sheepishly admitted. “I told you before, didn’t I? About how certain humans are more appealing than others, and how you happen to be one of those appealing ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” you mumbled as you rested your head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart reminded you that he was as alive as you were. He chuckled lightly as he slowly lowered the two of you back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Tsumu and the other vampires we knew that were at Inarizaki with us were all after you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that why you were so protective of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Osamu pouted and you glanced up just in time to catch it. The sight of the pout on his face makes you laugh and he sighed, “It was so upsetting whenever they’d threaten to steal you away. Like I… I claimed you as mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Claim’?” You furrowed your brows and Osamu mumbled, “I was just possessive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured,” you laughed, and then leaned upwards to gently kiss him. His eyes widened for a split second before he brought you in closer. He pulled away and softly mumbled, “I’m really glad you ended up choosing me over the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only had eyes on you anyways, Samu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t miss the way his smile widened in pride and you laughed, “Now then, back to sleep, I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even take that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m sleepy. Are you going to sleep with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded and his lips gently brushed against your forehead as he whispered, “How could I ever say no to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, one of our employees can open for us, I’ll just send a quick text and then sleep in with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a horrible boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s all your fault,” he teased. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Happy Halloween!!! Thank you to everyone who joined me on this adventure of 31 days of nonstop Osamutober! I hope you all enjoyed it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>